A Collection of Memories
by Waterbird72
Summary: A series of one-shots with the PJO characters. Read the author's note on the first chapter to find out more! My first collaboration, so enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Jealousy

**Hello my dear readers. I highly recommend you read this part before going anywhere else. This is a collab I am doing. At the end of each one-shot will be a topic and pairing. The other person must write a one-shot based on that. This will go on for a while, I'm guessing, so sit back and enjoy.**

**Annabeth - So, who's in this one?**

**Me - Patience child.**

**Percy - Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me - No.**

**Percy - Fine. *turns to walk away* Ria isn't Rick Riordan and doesn't own his stuff!**

**Me - *pulls out frying pan from nowhere* Enjoy the story. PERCY! RIA IS OUT TO KILL! RIA WANTS BLOOD!**

* * *

**Topic ~ Jealousy **

**Pairing ~ Annabeth x Percy (Couple**)

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I twirled the ring on my left hand that Percy had put on me just last month. A single diamond sat in the center and tiny sea green gems surrounded it. Beautiful. Just like his eyes. At this thought, I looked up to meet those shining eyes that I fell in love with. Percy smiled down at me with his goofy grin and we entered the building together.

Stepping in the elevator, I sighed. Another long meeting. Percy and I were both CEOs of our own successful companies. I owned an architectural firm while Percy owned a famous aquarium in NYC. After we'd gotten married, our companies wanted to merge and work together to earn more profit. Guess what that meant? That's right. 4 hours of note taking because Percy is going to be sleeping through the whole thing.

On our way to the 7th floor, the doors reopened at floor 2 and a total bimbo entered. Who even let her enter the building? Bleached blonde hair surrounded her makeup caked, spray tanned face. Her clothes were obviously three sizes too small and is it even possible to walk in those heels?

Completely ignoring me, she turned to Percy who admittedly looked pretty cute in that suit. "Good morning!" she chirped getting a little too close for comfort. Percy, being an oblivious baboon just smiled and greeted her in return. The flirting got worse as the ride went on. By the time we'd reached the 5th floor, she was completely pressed up against him and twirling her hair in one hand while complimenting his slight stubble with the other.

I'm sure my face was redder than Nico's was when Will asked him to marry him in public and making a huge scene. I kept death glaring at the girl, but she didn't even seem to notice. I think she even found it amusing! (And I have a pretty good death glare. Second best only to Nico.) How long was this elevator ride? Who the hydra did that girl think she was?

Finally the elevator reached the 7th floor and the doors slid open. I grabbed Percy's hand with my right hand and turned to glare at the girl. Stalking away, I stuck my hand behind me and flipped off the girl. Only, I didn't use my middle finger. I think she got the message.

* * *

**For EmpressRey:**

**Topic ~ Ice cream**

**Pairing ~ Will x Nico (Couple) **

* * *

**Thanks for reading! In case you didn't understand the last part, she used her ring finger to show that she was married to him. As usual, review and check out my other stories. I love you guys! Whoo! 7th story started! (All gasp.) The seven…. Oh well. You can check out EmpressRey at **** u/6033961/EmpressRey** **(It's so long.) She has one story written and it's pretty good. Go read that while I write the next part! Bye!**


	2. Ice Cream

**Topic: Ice cream**

**Pairing: Will x Nico (Couple**)

* * *

**Nico P.o.V.**

I waited outside a small New York cafe, under a bright and cheery umbrella, waiting for Will to go get our orders. People looked at me as if I was a peculiar sight, which I suppose I was. Will strode towards our table and set down two plates of pasta and smiled toothily at me. He seemed completely in place with his white cargos and sky blue tshirt, while I sat uncomfortably in my dark green polo. Yes..it's not black...the things I do for Will.

"Do you like your pasta…" Will said with a cheerful look, staring at me expectantly. Twirling my bland, not properly seasoned pasta, I looked at him and said, "Yes, if I liked raw strips of salted dough." His face morphed into a hurt expression and he started apologizing profusely. Quickly cutting him off I suggested we go grab ice cream and enjoy the sun while it's shining.

We strolled through central park, while licking our cones. I had gotten a dark fudge cone while Will had gone for triple classic strawberry. We sat on a bench in comfortable silence, the only sounds around us being the birds and the soft murmuring of the wind. As Will continued licking his cone, I could not help but stare at the spot of strawberry at the corner of Will's lips. I wanted to kiss it off so badly, but I was still uncomfortable with the whole physical contact thing.

Will caught my gaze and started making goofy faces which I couldn't help but smile at. After the war, with time and effort I loosened up a bit, but still only stuck with a few close friends. The smile slowly turned into a laugh and Will looked at me with wide eyes. "Holy Hades, I made Nico DiAngelo laugh," he said slowly as if he could not believe his own words. After looking back and forth for a while, he smiled and danced happily in his seat.

I whacked him hard on the shoulder and he looked at me with a fake pout. "How many times have I told you...don't use my father's name in vain," I said while Will kept on dancing somewhat ignoring me. Admittedly, I kept on smiling while licking my cone and was content for a few moments until, my head started to sear with pain. It was as if I tried to shadowtravel and then landed head first. On a pile of needles. Constantly.

Will stared at me, concern filling his deep blue eyes. "Brainfreeze" I hissed. Although I had faced incredible pain this was truly unique. "Gods Nico, you scared me. I thought it was memories or…"

"Shuddup and fix it Will, you're the doctor, right? How do you fix this thing", I said through gritted teeth.

Will leaned close to me, "You fix it with kisses, doctor's orders."

Before I could comprehend the statement, Will's lips were against mine. I could get Piper and convince everyone that I was completely calm, but that would take a lot of charmspeak and even with her extraordinary talent I doubt she could tell that good of a lie. Strawberries lingered on my lips and I pulled back only to meet Will's eyes. "I've been waiting so long to do that," he said, still close to me.

I took a deep breath in, "Me too."

* * *

**For Waterbird72 (Ria):**

**Topic: Protection **

**Pairing: Reyna x Nico (Friends) **

* * *

**A.N. So, this is a colab with Waterbird72 (Ria) who can be found at this overly long url: **** u/6049153/Waterbird72** **The basic idea is I give Waterbird72 a topic and she writes about it and at the end gives me one… and the cycle continues. A lot of these ideas we stole from each other, but otherwise is completely original. **

**EMPRESS means I am female. Rick Riordan is male. I am not Rick Riordan. *mindblown***

**Thank you for reading. As usual, critiques and reviews are appreciated very much if you can't tell by now. **

**~ EmpressRey**


	3. Protection

**Who's back? That's right. Waterbird72 is back with another oneshot for you lovely readers! One question, does anyone actually read these wonderful notes I leave for you guys? I love you forever if you do. Enjoy this story.**

**Calypso~ Hey Ria, can I do the disclaimer this time?**

**Me~ Sure, go ahead. Only because you're my friend. Shh.**

**Calypso~ This girl-**

**Leo *bursts in* IS ON FIRE! Oh, hey Ria.**

**Calypso~*furious* Leo! You ruined the disclaimer! Ria, can I borrow your frying pan?**

**Me~ Leo. Run. Here's my pan. *to readers* Uncle Rick is male. I've checked several times and I do not have an Adam's apple. Therefore I am female.**

* * *

**Topic~ Protection**

**Pairing~ Reyna x Nico (Friends)**

* * *

**Reyna POV**

Saturday. Best day of the week. At least, this week. I had nothing scheduled, I could wake up as late as I wanted and go to bed as late I wanted. Oh wait. Nico and one his friends were coming to visit today. Gods. Oh well. Wait. Nico had friends? Of course he did, rephrase. Nico was admitting he had friends? This was new.

I stretched and managed to get through my morning routine without setting off a fire alarm or resulting in less than 4 limbs. Aurum and Argentum were taking the day off by themselves. It almost felt good to have the morning all to myselves. Fully awake now, I dressed in a purple camp shirt and capris.

I cleaned up the guest bedroom a bit while I waited for Nico to arrive. Yes, I had my own apartment in New Rome. Everyone figured that with all I'd done in the Titan war, I deserved my own apartment. The complex even gave it to me for free. The things being a hero will do for you.

Finally, sometime after I'd finished lunch a knock came at the door. Seriously. What did people do on days off? I hurried to open the door and was greeted with a frowning, grumpy Nico and a smiling, happy dude. Wow. When they said opposites attract, they really meant it. I had forced Nico to bring someone with him to make sure he didn't shadow-travel himself over here. I didn't need my gloomy friend disappearing.

"Hey Nico! Come inside. The guest bedroom is down the hall on the left. There's a bathroom attached. You guys don't mind sharing do you?" I asked. The other guy responded.

"Not at all! It's nice to meet you! I'm Will Solace, Nico's-Mmph" Will was quickly shut up with a sharp jab from Nico's bony elbow. Will was a head taller than Nico with tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Apollo spawn. All I could think of was Octavian, but if Nico trusted him, I could give him a chance.

"Umm. Nice to meet you to. I'm Reyna, as you probably already know. You guys can dump your stuff and then we'll go do something."

Within 15 minutes, we were back in my living room as Nico scarfed down a Happy Meal and Will lectured him on all the unhealthy things about McDonald's.

"So why Will?" I asked Nico.

He shrugged, but Will answered. "You said to pick someone who would watch him carefully and who better than his doctor?"

"You're his doctor?"

"Well, self-appointed doctor, but the importance is still there. Nico can't refuse anything if it's doctor's orders, doctor's orders." Nico grumbled something, but I didn't hear it. Will did and laughed while hugging Nico. The surprising thing was, Nico let him! Something was up with this WIll dude I wasn't sure I liked it. Nobody, and I mean nobody is going to hurt Nico. I was going to protect him at all costs.

After a few minutes, Nico left to use the restroom and I used that as my opportunity. I pulled out my sword from underneath the sofa and pressed Will up against the back of the couch, my sword at his throat.

"What's up?" he asked weakly.

I glared at him and pushed my face closer to his. "What do you want with Nico? Are you going to use him? Or is he a part of your plan to be a hero? Tell me!" I whisper yelled so Nico wouldn't hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Reyna, where did this come from?"

"You know perfectly well. You're hiding something. What are you doing to that poor boy! I won't have another Octavian running around free in my home!" I instantly regretted those last words. Hurt flickered in those blue eyes.

"Look, Reyna. Octavian was a bad person, but that doesn't mean every child of Apollo is. He made mistakes and had bad intentions, but we're not all the same. We are hiding something, but I have no intention of ever hurting Nico. I care about him too, Reyna." Will's voice was soft and calm as he spoke. It was like there was no blade between us at all.

Nico chose that moment to walk out. I jerked back and slid the sword back under the sofa. "We were, talking. About...battle tactics…." I sighed. Nico could spot a lie from a mile away.

"Sit down. This might take a while," Nico said, sitting down next to Will. I watched as Nico slid his hand into Will's and smile up at him.

"Explain," I said.

"Nico and I are dating," Will said. Short and sweet, but it didn't answer all my questions.

"So you're dating. So what? Nico is acting so different. You did something to him," I accused. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Reyna!" Nico whined. "It's not like that."

"Really? You admitted you had friends and barely refused when I told you to bring a friend."

"Will wants me to open up more and I'm trying for him. I like being with him."

"What about when Will was introducing himself? What was he going to say?"

"He was about to tell you he was my boyfriend, but I didn't want you to know that yet."

"Ok fine. But how about when Will hugged you? What did you say then?"

Nico blushed at this, but still answered. "I said that I only listened to him because he was my boyfriend and I loved him. He hugs me all the time and he's actually really strong. It's almost impossible to get out of a Will hug. Besides, they're warm and comfy."

"Ok, ok. I give up. Will seems great for you and I approve. I'm a little sad you didn't tell me before, but I get it. I do hope I get invited to your wedding, though. I would hate to make a scene and break in." Nico turned so red I was pretty sure he would stay that way for months, but Will just laughed.

Yeah, opposites attract.

* * *

**For EmpressRey ~**

**Topic ~ Toys**

**Pairing ~ Jason x Piper (Couple)**

* * *

**As usual, be sure to review this chapter. Love you guys! ~Ria**


	4. Flowers

**So there's been a little change. We won't be switching back and forth. EmpressRey has decided to leave the story. I'll be doing all the oneshots from now on. I won't do the topic from the last chapter. I don't know what to write for it. As usual, don't forget to review. Warning: This one is a little sad. Just a little. Does anyone even read this?**

**I don't own anything except the story.**

* * *

**Topic ~ Flowers**

**Pairing ~ Nico x Will (Couple)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Everything comes with a price. Some prices are a little ugly. Will Solace was fortunate enough to not have dyslexia or ADHD, but instead had another disease that ate his brain from the inside out. It wasn't pleasant, but it was most certainly real. Nothing could change the fact that Will would die young and not even his father could save him.

Nico hadn't known about this until well into their relationship. He had ignored the sunny male until Jason and Percy had talked some sense into him, telling him that wasting what little time they had was useless.

From that point on, they had done absolutely everything together. Nico had taken Will to Italy (on Will's request) and they had gone to the world's largest McDonald's for Nico (which, surprisingly, is in England).

Nico wasn't a sentimental person, but he did have feelings despite his cold exterior. Every day he would give Will a different type of flower, each with their own unique meaning. One day it was a crocus for cheerfulness, another day would be a tulip for beautiful eyes. Will lived for these small tokens. It was a display of Nico's constant love, something not many got to see.

It was the usual campfire. Will was happily singing along, one arm draped around Nico's shoulders, when his vision became blurry. He blinked a few times, but it refused to leave. He felt himself entering one of his dizzy spells. It was becoming more and more common nowadays.

Will slowly walked back to his cabin, hoping to sleep it off. His muscles began twitching. He knew this was normal. The connections between his brain and muscles was disappearing. Will felt his right leg go stiff. More hurried now, he managed to climb onto his bed.

Silent tears fell down his face as he went through all of his happy memories one more time. His voice was weakening and he would have no control soon. His other leg stiffened and he couldn't feel anything below his waist.

Will heard the cabin door open. Through a foggy screen, he was able to make out Nico and a colorful bouquet in his arms. Nico knelt next to Will and took his hand in of his own.

Nico placed the bouquet in Will's arms. The pain in Will's mind continued to increase, but he managed to put it off for a few seconds to listen to Nico.

Tears choked Nico's voice as he spoke. "A dark pink rose for thankfulness. A white lily for purity. An orange blossom for eternal love. And a pink carnation to say I'll never forget you. I didn't want it to be like this. Will, will you marry me?" Nico asked, almost unable to speak at the end. Will barely managed to nod his head.

"Then by the power invested in me by the gods, I proclaim us husbands. Chiron gave me these rings to use," Nico whispered. He slipped a ring onto Will's finger and helped Will place one on his.

"I love you, Will. More than anything. Don't ever forget. Wait for me," Nico said quietly. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't even bother begging Will to live. There was no point. Being the son of Hades meant he knew when someone was going to die.

Will struggled to open his mouth and say something. He was almost gone, but he could do one last thing. Using all the strength he had left, he croaked out the words, "I love you, Nico." before slumping down on the worn out mattress.

Nico said nothing. He simply took the flowers from Will's hands and placed them gently on the floor. Slowly climbed onto the bed and picked up the bouquet. Using one hand, he took Will's arm and wrapped it over himself.

Hugging the bouquet close to his chest, surrounded by Will's cold embrace, Nico cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Ok don't hate. This was my first time writing something super sad. Was it good? Please tell me. One more IMPORTANT thing. For these oneshots, I will be taking requests for topics. I'm having a hard time coming up with topics and pairings. If you could give me some ideas that would be amazing. I will credit you of course. Thanks for reading and please review! I love you guys.**


	5. Stars

**Hello! I'm back. PrimaPiranha was super awesome and gave me a topic so I can continue this. This is his/her topic. The next one will also be theirs. I NEED TOPICS! **

**Anyway, love all of you, especially PrimaPiranha. **

**Calypso ~ Hey Ria.**

**Me ~ Hi Caly-**

**Leo ~ -fornia girls! We're unforgettable!**

**Calypso ~ LEO! *takes my frying pan***

**Me ~ Geez, this girl-**

**Leo ~ Is one fire! I'm running! I'm running!**

**Calypso ~ Ria doesn't anything except the story. Enjoy while I catch dinner.**

* * *

**Topic ~ Stars**

**Pairing ~ Leo x Calypso (Couple)**

* * *

**Calypso POV**

Adjusting to "normal" life was hard. Really hard. I've been stuck on an island for hundreds of years. It's not my fault I don't know what a cellular phone is! Of course, I can't exactly explain my situation to everyone who stares at me everytime I do something weird, like be amazed at seeing a bike helmet.

I was testing out this new application on my cellular phone when I got a text from Leo. "Come meet me at our spot in 15 minutes," was all it said. I quickly turned off my cellular phone and hurried to get ready. Within exactly 15 minutes, I was sitting on a hilltop in Central Park wearing a simple yellow summer dress and greek style sandals.

Our spot was located under a huge oak tree that provided plenty of shade in the summer. The cool night breeze blew my auburn hair away from my face as Leo climbed up the hill. He looked nervous, but smiling as usual when he reached me. Barely holding back his excitement, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the hill.

I didn't question it. He would often barge into my apartment and drag out to who knows where. We wandered deeper into the woods until we reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a blanket was spread out on the grass. Leo lay down on the blanket, facing up and motioned for me to do the same. As I lay down next to him, I felt his fingers lace with mine.

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to say something, but he quickly shushed me. Pointing up at the sky, he pulled out a remote and pressed the big button in the center.

Suddenly, the sky burst out into billions of tiny diamonds. I gasped. It had been so long since I last saw the stars. NYC was always full of lights and it was impossible to see the stars. I turned to Leo.

"Leo," I whispered.

"I thought you would like it," he answered cheekily.

"You remembered," I said. When we first arrived in NYC years ago, the first thing I had said was that I would miss the stars.

"Of course I did Sunshine," he said. I gave him a kiss and he smiled.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard. I just caused a blackout in most of Manhattan," he answered casually.

"Leo! Do you know how much panic you're causing? Turn the lights back on!" I chastised.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Sunshine. There's something I want to do first."

"What's that?"

"Look up at all the stars. They're like diamonds. Bright and beautiful. Just like you," Leo sat up now and I did too.

"Calypso, I have loved you ever since we met on that island so many years ago. You are my sunshine, the reason I want to wake up in the morning. You are the stars, always there, even if I can't see you. Calypso whatever you're last name is, will you marry me?" Leo got on one knee as he said this. He opened the velvet box in front of me. Inside was a ring I could tell he had created himself.

It was a gold band with a single diamond in the center. Engraved in the middle were the words, "You are my stars."  
Tears blurring my vision, I nodded and hugged him. He sighed in relief and slipped the ring onto my finger. Pulling back from the hug, I waved the remote in my hand. Leo facepalmed.

Laughing, I turned all the lights back on.

"Really Sunshine? You care more about the rest of NYC than me?" He said, in mock hurt.

I patted his head and said, "I don't need the stars anymore. I have them right in front of me."

* * *

**So I was kind of listening to "Diamonds" by Rihanna when I was writing this. Thanks again to PrimaPiranha for the topic. They only gave my one other topic, so better give me more if you want more oneshots! Love you guys and be sure to review! (Preferably with topic/pairings)**


	6. Switched Bags

**So here is PrimaPiranha's second topic. I hope you enjoy. I really like this one.**

**Thalia ~ Hey Ria!**

**Me ~ Hey Pinecone Face!**

**Luke ~ Haha! **

**Thalia/Me ~ *glares at Luke***

**Luke ~ Ok, Ok. I get it. Girl club. I'm leaving.**

**Thalia ~ Good. **

**Luke ~ Ria wishes she was as awesome as Uncle Rick!**

**Me ~ I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Topic ~ Switched Bags**

**Pairing ~ Thalia x Luke (Friends)**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

I hate flying. Yeah, I'm the daughter of Zeus. So what? Just cause my dad is the god of the sky, means I have to like flying? On top of that, I was in a tiny little seat, surrounded by weird mortals, and with nothing but stupid mortal entertainment.

Airplanes were nothing more than metal death contraptions. And then I'm afraid of heights. Yeah. My day was going great. At least I could look forward to seeing Annabeth again. Since becoming a Hunter, I barely have time to see her anymore. And then there's Luke. I barely see him either. **(Luke is not evil here)**

I can't have a relationship with a guy, there's no rule saying I can't be friends with them, and Luke is definitely one of my friends.

I hurried over to the baggage claim to get my bag. I had to get to my hotel quickly so I'd have some time in the evening to myself. Spotting my black suitcase, I grabbed it, not bothering to check the name tag and hurried out of the airport.

Once I checked into my hotel, I took a long hot shower. Why was I staying in a hotel? Annabeth and everyone else was visiting family and I was here a week before they got to camp. It felt weird to be at camp without any of my friends there.

I wrapped the towel around my body and zipped open my suitcase. I blinked once, twice, then one more time. The case was full of men's clothing. I checked the name tag and sighed at my stupidity. I had Luke's case. How was I supposed to know we'd be on the same flight?

Oh well. I slipped on one of his shirts which was way to big for me and climbed into my bed.

* * *

**Luke POV**

No. No, no, no. This was not possible. I had come out of my shower to find my suitcase full of female clothes. Thalia's clothes to be exact. How was I supposed to wear a tank top and skirt? I assumed Thalia had my case, but she's got it better. At least it looks fine for her to wear a guy's shirt.

I sighed and called up Chiron. Everyone else had left camp to visit family and he was the only one left. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" his deep voice asked.

"Hey Chiron, it's Luke."

"Luke! So good to hear from you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Chiron. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Somehow me and Thalia ended up switching bags at the airport. Could you send me a few clothes. I'm staying at Plaza Hotel in room 431."

"I'm afraid we don't have much here, but I think I can send a shirt your way."

"That'll do. Thanks a lot Chiron."

"No problem. I can't wait to see you," he said and hung up. Leo had managed to make monster-proof phones so we were able to communicate without wasting drachmas. Within 5 minutes, a box arrived for me. Inside was a plain white shirt.

Then I remembered. This was one of the Stoll's shirts. No way I was wearing that. Sighing, I slipped into my old clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Time skip to next day**_

**Thalia POV**

I couldn't wait to get to camp and find Luke. I had to order my breakfast in my room so I wouldn't have to go down in Luke's clothes. I wondered how he was doing. Either way, today I would get to camp and see Annabeth again. And also get some clean underwear. Ugh.

I lugged the suitcase down to the cab, ignoring all the weird looks I was getting. Holy Hera guys. You don't have to stare at me like I killed a bunch of people (just a few monsters). I finally got to camp after so long and rolled Luke's case up to the Big House. Chiron was waiting for me inside.

"Thalia!" he exclaimed and embraced me. I hugged him back.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"I thought that'd be the first thing you'd ask. He should be here in a few-" Chiron didn't need to say anymore. I looked in the doorway and burst out laughing.

Luke stood there in all his glory in one of my short skirts and a ripped tank top that was way too small for him.

He sighed. "Good to see you too Thalia. Looks like you haven't changed a bit. Now can I please have my clothes back?" he asked, clearly exhausted.

I put up a finger and then took a few pictures of him while he shrieked and tried to hide. Once I was done getting blackmail, I mean nice pictures to show Annabeth, I grabbed my suitcase and hurried to the Hunter's cabin.

…

Annabeth burst out laughing as I showed her the pictures of Luke. "Well, I wonder how he'd look if we handed him over to the Aphrodite cabin," she mused.

Yep, I sure missed her.

* * *

**Ok. I know that sucked. Sue me. Wait, don't. I need my money. This topic was so hard. But anyway special thanks to PrimaPiranha who I found out was one of my friends. Love you guys and be sure to give me requests!**


	7. April Fool's

**Whoohoo! 7th oneshot! I am on a roll! Not really. I haven't updated in forever. Well too bad. I had tests to study for. But I love you anyway. **

**Katie: Hey Ria!**

**Me: Hi Katey Kat!**

**Travis: don't call her that! Only I can do that!**

**Katie: Yeah! Wait, you can't either! Get back here!**

**Travis; Gotta run!**

**Me: Well this should be fun. I'm not Uncle Rick. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Request for FANGIRL4EVERRR**

**Topic ~ April Fool's**

**Pairing ~ Travis x Katie (Couple)**

* * *

**Katie POV (Sorry, I only do girls)**

Oh gods. For the love of Zeus. How I hated this day. The lovely first of April. Lucky me, I was married to the absolute prankster, Travis Stoll.

And all my thoughts were justified the second I woke up on the beautiful Sunday morning. I'd fallen asleep on the couch last night while we were watching movies.

I sat up on the couch and wiped my eyes. Then I blinked. And again. Nope. I was not dreaming.

The entire first floor was covered with plastic cups full of water. I sighed. At least this year I planned to at least put up some of a fight.

I gingerly placed my toes in between two cups. Looking up I saw Travis holding a camera and recording. Smiling, I stood up and ran around the house, knocking over every single cup.

"You're cleaning that up!" I hollered as I ran into the kitchen. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"But Katey Kat…" he pouted. Remind me why I married him again? Oh yeah, so I could do this.

"I got donuts. They're your favorite. Cream filled. Peace treaty?" I asked, using my best 'look-at-me-I'm-so-adorable-and-innocent' face.

His face lit up and I had to suppress my giggles. He opened the box on the countertop and pulled out a warm donut.

Smiling at me, he said, "Thanks for the donuts, but don't expect a peace treaty." I only tilted my head to the side.

He took a huge bite, chewed it, and then spit it out onto the floor. "Katie!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked, between my laughter. I had exchanged the sweet filling for mayo.

He reached for the open pack of Oreos, just like I'd planned. Popping one in his mouth, he soon spit that out too. I had also been a wonderful person and put toothpaste in the middle of the chocolate cookies.

Trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth, he picked up the jug of orange juice on the counter and chugged it. And the sprayed it everywhere.

Oh yeah. I mixed that up too. I was on a roll. Kraft cheese powder and water.

"I'm starting to think nothing in this house is edible," he complained. I just smiled and picked up a vodka bottle on the counter and then drank straight from that.

"Katie! What are you doing?" he asked. I just kept drinking. Man I was thirsty. Good thing water and vodka look alike.

Then I pulled out a jar of mayo and ate it with a spoon. His eyes just got bigger. Vanilla pudding was so good.

"Alright fine, I feel bad for you. Here, have a Coke. I did nothing to the drink," I said honestly, pulling it out of the fridge. The straw was already inserted, as was the ketchup packet attached to the bottom of the straw.

He hesitantly took a sip and then spit that out. He glared at me while I ate my pudding.

"Alright, fine. You win this time," he said, mock glaring at me.

Then he whipped out a water gun and started spraying me with green water.

"Ack!...mfdsigsd...Travis!-sfjsdg...sto!-...efsdg….stop it!" I cried out, laughing.

He chased me around the house, spraying me the whole time. Everytime the bottle ran out, he replaced with another bottle that he got from who knows where.

I flopped onto the couch and hid my face in a throw pillow.

I heard Travis put the water gun down and tip-toe up to me. He pounced on me and a tickle war ensued. Finally we both lay side by side on the floor, panting.

"Got anything left in you?" I asked, not wanting to hear his answer.

"Maybe. But first I have to go wash my mouth. That was really mean, Katey Kat," he pouted. I kissed him quickly and then he left to wash out his mouth.

When he came back, he sat next to me and asked, "So, got anything else in you?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, really? What would that be, hmm?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well duh. Wait, you...what?" He stuttered and then fainted.

Oh how I loved this day.

* * *

**Happy late April Fool's! Unless you're reading this on April 1st. But there's only a 1/365 probability of that happening so… I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**Thanks to FANGIRL4EVERRR for the request. Does no one have requests? Or do I just have no readers? You guys make me feel sad.**

**Love you guys anyway! *hugs and kisses and cookies are handed out***

**Be sure to review and request!**


	8. READ THE NOTE

**I know I'm not supposed to do author's notes, so there will be a little interview at the end.**

**Chapter 3 has been updated. I just learned that chapter 3 was a repeat of chapter 2, so I put in the actual oneshot for that. **

**Check it out. It's pretty awesome.**

Percy~ Hey! We haven't been on here in a while.

Annabeth~ Maybe it's because you're such a Seaweed Brain.

Percy~ That's mean.

Annabeth~ It's okay my little Kelp Face. Now go cook dinner.

Percy~ Ok!

Annabeth~ Good boy. Here's your treat *hands him a blue cookie*

Percy~ Yay!


	9. Food

**HELP ME! You guys aren't requesting anything, which means I have nothing to write. This is the last request I have. Please, please request. I'm dying of boredom.**

**Anyway, just want to say thanks to those who did request.**

**PrimaPiranha and FANGIRL4EVERRR!**

**Love you!**

* * *

**Request for FANGIRL4EVERRR**

**Topic ~ Food**

**Pairing ~ Grover x Juniper (Couple)**

* * *

**Juniper POV**

So you know how pregnant women get the weirdest cravings? That's normal. What I want to eat is very **not** normal.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that this child is part Grover. That boy will eat anything. And I mean anything. I caught him eating a tin can yesterday. Ew.

I think I should point out right now that nymphs don't eat. So when I started at Grover to get me aluminum soda can covered in syrup that second, I think I frightened him quite a bit.

Food was such a strange concept. Eating was a strange concept.

I asked Mellie about my cravings when she came to drop off Chuck for baby-sitting. I had volunteered to take care of her son for her when she was busy, since it would be good practice for me too.

She said eating was strange for her too, but it would pass. I wouldn't feel like eating once the baby was born. This was all so new and scary. Yes, i was delighted to find out I was having a daughter, but all this eating was getting tiring.

I look up to see Grover coming to visit me. I still can't stray too far from my tree, but Demeter said she would let me drift farther once the child was born.

I guess she would know about the importance of keeping daughters close to their mothers.

The second I saw Grover, my first thought was about how bad I wanted to eat something. Metal bottles dipped in honey and then filled with soft pollen to be exact.

Why I wanted that was beyond me, but that was what I was craving so the minute Grover came within hearing distance I yelled, "Grover! Food!"

He came running. "What do you want to eat, my sweet Juniper?" He looked worried. The last time he had failed to bring me exactly what I wanted hadn't ended well for him. I think he still has nightmares.

"Metal bottles soaked in honey and filled with pollen. Make sure they get softened by the honey. My teeth hurt from all this eating. Food! Now!" I said as Grover went off running.

Within a few minutes, I was happily munching on my snack while Grover rubbed circles on my back.

"So how was your quest?" I asked, feeling a little bad now for making him do so much.

"The usual. Percy messing up and Annabeth saving us," he said with a smile.

"What happened?"

"We were trying to find that new demigod, right? So we're not supposed to reveal our identities, keep ourselves secret. But then Percy 'accidently' calls Mrs. O'Leary with that whistle and she shadow-travels all the way there. So naturally the demigod is scared. Percy goes up to her decides to tell her, very loudly, exactly who he is. Annabeth decides that it's time for her to go save the day from 'Seaweed Brain' and drags both Percy and the new demigod into the canyon behind the school. Then she explained everything to the demigod and scolded Percy. And now we're here," he explained.

"Well I'm glad you got home safely. I missed you," I say and kiss his cheek.

He blushed and said, "I missed you too Juniper."

I looked at him in the eye and said, "Grover, I love you. NOW GET ME MORE FOOD!"

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I haven't written with them before, so I hope I did ok. **

**Don't forget to request! Requests are still open, and be sure to review my work!**

**Love you!**


	10. Presents

**I'm back! Please keep coming up with requests. If I have nothing to write, I'll probably end up setting fire to the world. Ask anyone, they know I will. **

**On a different note, I have a lot coming up the next few weeks, so updates will happen a little less often, but don't forget about me! I love you!**

* * *

**Request for bearah cubecars:**

**Topic ~ Presents**

**Pairing ~ Octavian x Rachel (I don't ship them that much, but oh well.)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

The doorbell rang _again_. I sighed, pausing the movie and getting up from my comfortable position on the couch.

I swung open the door and looked , just like I expected. A small gift-wrapped box sat on my front porch. There was even a cute little bow on top.

I took the box inside and opened it. Again, just like I expected. A stuffed animal.

I added the brown teddy bear to my growing collection. So far I had collected an elephant, 2 pandas, a tiger, a bunny, a few more bears, a horse, a seal, a dolphin, and a fish.

For the past few weeks I had been getting these presents. It's not like I didn't know who they were from. There was only one person I knew who deemed stuffed animals a legit way to show affection.

The fireplace mantle was overflowing with plushies, but I doubted they would stop coming for a while. Yawning, I decided to get some sleep.

…..Le Timeskip….

Just as Prince Eric and Ariel kissed, the doorbell rang again. Yeah, I watch Disney movies, got a problem with that?

I opened the door and looked down, only to find myself staring at a pair of feet. I raised my head and saw Octavian looking down at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked, giving me a small smile.

I ran a hand through my frizzy red hair. I swear, Disney copied my hair to make Merida for Brave. I ought to charge them for that. Oh well.

"Sigh. Come on in then," I said and opened the door wider. He stepped inside and went to stand in front of my collection.

"Rachel-" he started.

"No, don't say anything. I don't want to hear it," I quickly said.

He stepped closer to me and grabbed my arms. I kept my poker face and stared at him in the eye.

"You know, I really like you."

"Yeah? Well how do you know I like you back?" I asked, extremely nervous at that point, but refusing to show it.

"You kept them. All of them," he smirked and then kissed me.

When we broke apart, I stared at him.

"Fine. But no stuffed animal presents on anniversaries and such," I warned.

* * *

**Well. That was the last of the requests. So unless I get more requests, there shall be no more chapters. I'll keep it open, but don't expect anything. It's pretty much a book of requests, so yeah. This was short, I've never written this pairing before.**

**Love you guys!**


	11. Man Overboard

**Whoohoo! I just got 3 more requests! I now have something to do! Love you guys so much! Enough screaming. Moving on. Please review. I love you. That's a whole lot of love right there, people. use it wisely.**

**Percy ~ Hey, Annabeth! Look, we're back!**

**Annabeth ~ Seaweed Brain, just because we're in the disclaimer doesn't mean we're in the story.**

**Seaweed Brain ~ Don't call me- Wait. who changed my screen name?**

**Annabeth ~ Teehee.**

**Kelp Face ~ Annabeth! It's not funn- Annabeth!**

**Annabeth ~ Bwahahahahaha!**

**Annabeth-is-better-than-Percy ~ Please, Annabeth. I lo-Oh come on. Really now? I declare a tickle war!**

**Annabeth ~ Ack! Percy! Hahahaha! Ria owns nothing! Hahahaha! Help! Hahahaha!**

**Me ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Request for PrimaPiranha:**

**Topic ~ Man Overboard**

**Pairing ~ Percy x Jason (Friends/Bromance)**

* * *

**Percy POV**

It was a fine day on the Argo II. It seemed like we would finally have a quiet day. Wait. That's not right. When do we ever get a break? I finished shoveling down my 3rd plate of pancakes when Leo burst into the dining room screaming about gears and shafts and other mechanical nonsense.

"Leo! English please," I said, ignoring Annabeth telling me I was going to barf if I kept eating.

Leo took a few breaths and then spoke more slowly. "The hydraulic shaft broke. So I went in to fix it and then the main gear popped off. It was fine until the gear decided to roll into the ocean. So I lean over the edge to get it, but then my socket wrench falls out of my belt. I managed to get that, but at that moment my clutch head screwdriver falls off the edge. Jason was there and tried to get it, but then he fell into the water too!"

All I understood from his speech was water and Jason. "The great Percy will retrieve your Jason and other building thingys!" I yelled, striking a superhero pose.

Leo looked relieved. He handed me a piece of paper with everything I needed to find. There was a stick thingy, a circle, and a stick figure. I went over the edge and started searching for Jason.

I searched the water, but couldn't find anything resembling a son of Zeus. Or Jupiter. Or whatever he goes by these days. As I was swimming, I spotted a shiny object. I grabbed it and realized I had found the circle.

Now to find Jason. He couldn't fly underwater and was most likely running out of breath. I finally found him tied to a rock. At least he had an air bubble around his mouth. I looked around to see if there was anyone there.

Seeing no one, I starting opening Jason's bonds. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see a familiar face. Kymalopiea. "Hey Kym, what's up?"

She glared at me. "You promised me a figurine and an altar. Why have I not yet received offerings? Have you betrayed my Perseus?'" she sounded fierce, but looked about ready to cry.

"No, no, no. Kym that's not it at all. Here's your figurine. Your altar is being built right now. It's going to be super big, so we need time to build it," I hurriedly said, handing her a tiny Kym figurine that I had kept in my pocket.

She seemed pretty happy with that and undid Jason's bonds. I dragged the unconscious body up to the surface. The entire crew minus Leo was leaning over the railing. They cheered as our heads popped up.

My energy spent, I called for a rope. Annabeth threw one down and hauled us up. I flopped down on the deck before realizing I had forgotten the stick thingy. I threw the circle at Leo.

Annabeth searched Jason and found that he had the stick thingy on him. Just then, another Jason walked on the deck.

I blinked. "Wait. There's two of you?" Everyone on board burst out laughing.

"Anniebeth? What did you do to me?"

"W-we made you think Jason fell overboard. Did you really think Jason was stupid enough to fall in the water?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Come on bro," Jason whined. I stared at the doll lying on the floor.

"You know, that doll looks smarter than you."

* * *

**Ok. I know that sucked. I'm tired. I pretty much wrote this in 10 minutes. EmpressRey is coming over and I got bored of cleaning. **

**Love you Rey-rey! **

**Anyway. Requests are still open and don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	12. Vacation

**Thank you for the requests. I'm thinking about doing one of my own. I'll see. Anyway. I sort of mixed two requests together because I felt like there were too many Percabeths and the one who requested the pairing didn't give me a topic. Let's see who's going to be in this one.**

**Jason ~ Hi Ria!**

**Me ~ Hey bro!**

**Jason ~ *fist bumps***

**Piper ~ Hi Ria!**

**Me ~ Hey Piper!**

**Jason ~ *whining* Piiiiipeer. It's my turn to hang out with Ria.**

**Piper ~ But I want to spend time with you tooooooo.**

**Jason ~ Awwwwww. I love you.**

**Piper ~ I love you too, Sparks.**

**Me ~ Awwww. So cute. Wait. What about me?**

**Jason ~ It's ok, bro. You can go hang with your brother.**

**Me ~ Ok! Enjoy the story! I don't own anything except the plot. *skips away to Percy* Oh Peeeeercyyyyyyy!**

**Percy ~ Oh no.**

**Annabeth ~ What? I like her. She's cute.**

**Percy ~ She's a demon.**

**Me ~ That was mean. Annabeth, I want ice cream!**

**Annabeth ~ Sure!**

**Percy ~ She stole my girlfriend….**

* * *

**Request for someone (topic) and Loren (pairing) ~**

**Topic ~ Vacation**

**Pairing ~ Jason x Piper**

* * *

**Piper POV**

I stretched out my legs as Jason finished rubbing sunscreen on my back.

"All done," he said. I sat back in my chair and applied sunscreen to his. Once I was done, I put the bottle back in the bag. Jason made sure we always had sunscreen on, even when it was almost sunset.

We were in Florida for a week to get away from everything. As I zipped up the bag, Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

"Jason, what a-" I never got the chance to finish. He pulled me down the sandy beach and into the water.

He came to an abrupt stop in the water and I fell forward into his back.

He spun around at the right moment so we ended up with me on his stomach. Those abs, though. Anyway.

I mock glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You looked dry. Can't have you drying up like a prune," he said with a smirk.

I kissed him and rolled off him only to be knocked over by a wave. Jason caught me and smiled down at me.

"Thanks a lot Mom," I muttered. I could of sworn I heard a "You're welcome" whisper through the cool ocean breeze.

"Don't I get a thank you?" I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He pouted. I felt something brush against my hand and thanked Poseidon for this great idea.

I slowly turned around and raised my head. When our faces were just an inch apart, I dumped the fish into his pants and ran up to the shore.

I watched, doubled over in laughter, as he danced around in the ocean. He stuck his hands in his pants and I saw a mom cover her daughter's eyes. After 5 minutes, he gave up and just pulled down his swim trunks. Luckily he was covered by the water, but that didn't stop my face from turning red.

I tried to hold a straight face as he approached me. He leaned in close and whispered, "You're really pretty when you're being evil. But don't worry. I'm not scared." He then proceeded to sweep me up and toss me over his shoulder. I half shrieked/half laughed as he carried me back to the water and very unceremoniously tossed me in.

"You. Evil. Jerk." I spit out, punching his chest with each word, as soon as I had surfaced.

"Aww, come on Beauty Queen. Please don't be mad?" he asked with a cute pout. It was pretty good, but I was better.

"No," I said and turned around.

He scooped me up bridal style. "Not even if I carried you all the way back up to our spot?" He asked as did just that.

"No."

"Not even if I made you an amazing sandwich, just the way you like it?" It was a good sandwich, but not worth losing the game for.

"No."

"Not even if I told you to turn around and watch the fireworks?" They were pretty…but I was as stubborn as my mom is when she is in matchmaking mode.

"No."

"Not even if I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me?"

"N- Wait what?" Dang it, I lost.

Jason was on one knee in front of me with an open ring box. "Will you marry me?"

I whispered out a "Yes" and hugged him. "Now that was worth losing for."

"Pretty good vacation huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't think you had the brains to plan all this."

"Aww, than- Hey!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been ages. I have finals this week, so maybe no more this week, but there will definitely be more updates once summer starts. I love you guys so much!**


	13. Prank War - Part 1

**Hallo! That's right, I'm learning German! Yay! Yay for Ria. **

**Anyway… this one is going to fun. Hope you like it! This one will work a little differently. Since it's so long, I'm splitting it into several parts.**

**Octavian ~ Heeeyyy Riiaaa. Looking good.**

**Me ~ I know. I am looking good. And aren't you supposed to be with Rachel?**

**Octavian ~ She's on vacation. Besides, can't keep the car parked in the garage for too long. (Get the reference?)**

**Leo ~ Hey! Back off. That's MY girl!**

**Me ~ Excuse you.**

**Percy ~ Both of you back off. That's my sister!**

**Me ~ I feel so special. Anyway, Rick Riordan is male and I am quite sure I don't have a neck bobber thingy.**

* * *

**Request for TheGuyXTheGirl ~**

**Topic ~ Prank War**

**Pairing ~ Leo x Octavian (Mortal Enemies)**

* * *

**No One's POV (That's me by the way)**

It was safe to say that Leo and Octavian were mortal enemies. As in, they absolutely _hated_ each other. Anyone could tell what with all the evil glares and "false" rumors. (They had yet to be proved, but no one said they weren't wrong.) Any doubt that these two demigods loathed each other was quickly dismissed after what came to be known at Camp Half-Blood as the 12 Days of Pranking.

**Day 1~ Leo: 0 Octavian: 0**

Octavian hurried to the altar with his prize in hand. He had discovered one of his siblings playing with a teddy bear and promptly stole it as soon as the young demigod had fallen asleep. He knelt before his father's altar and slashed open the toy, tossing stuffing across the base of the altar.

As soon as he began muttering, the statue of Apollo lit up. Octavian raised his head to see the statue on fire. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the fire went out. "Fa-father?" he whispered.

"OCTAVIAN. IT IS I. YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME FATHER." a voice boomed.

"It is you! I have been asking for a prophecy, dear father," Octavian trembled as he got back down on his knees.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WISH TO KNOW, MY MOST UNFORTUNATE OFFSPRING?"

"I-I want to k-know if we wi-will be victorious in the battle against the Greek scu-"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREEKS. YOU FORGET I ALSO HAVE GREEK CHILDREN. AND I HAPPEN TO LIKE THE GREEKS BETTER. ESPECIALLY THAT ONE DEMIGOD."

"Wha-what? Who are you talking about father?"

"WHY THAT LEO OF COURSE. HE IS ABSOLUTELY THE BEST "MCSHIZZLE" AS HE CALLS HIMSELF"

At this point, Octavian was more than a little confused. He could hear giggles and a faint "Leo!"

His face immediately changed from confusion to anger. He stormed around to the back of the altar and pointed an extremely angry finger at the Hispanic boy and son of Jupiter who were crouched behind the base of the altar.

"You!" was all he could get out before the pair burst into laughter again and Jason called upon the winds to whisk them away.

**Day 2~ Leo:1 Octavian:0**

Leo whistled as he made his way to Bunker 9. He spotted his favorite bronze dragon in front of the entrance.

"Hey boy!" he called. Festus raised his head and it seemed that, if they could, his eyes would be glaring daggers at him.

"Aww, Festus. What's wrong? Tell me everything."

_Squeak. Squeak. Groan._

"But...But...Festus...I thought you were my best buddy. Why would you hate me?"

_Groan. Creak._

"I'm sorry Festus. I've been busy. I wanted to visit you."

_Creak Creak. Groan._

"Festus! That was mean of you to say. Who taught you those bad words?"

_Groan. Squeak._

"Of course it matters!"

_Creak. Squeak._

"That's it. I'm not the one with the attitude here. I'll come back later and you had better be nicer then."

Leo turned to storm away, but stopped when he heard laughter coming from the bushes. He peeked around and found Octavian and a son of Vulcan with a remote control. "I should have known it was you!" Leo yelled and stomped away.

**Day 3~ Leo:1 Octavian:1**

Octavian woke up to the sound of annoying children. He tumbled out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. Leo stood in the doorway and made a face at Octavian and shouted "Hey there loser!" before running away.

Octavian grumbled and went to chase after Leo, but ran right into an invisible shield in the doorway. As he rubbed his poor sore behind, he yelled after Leo. "What kind of magic is this?"

Leo was quick to reply. "It's called clear cling wrap!"

**End of Day 3~ Leo:2 Octavian:1**

* * *

**So I'm breaking it up into parts because this would get too long otherwise. Hope you like it and be sure to review! I'm currently not taking any requests since I have a huge pile right now. Sorry!**

**I have a huge dance performance coming up and I'm kind of nervous, so I don't know if there'll be any updates soon. Hopefully I can write during rehearsals.**

**Luck is appreciated! (Good luck not bad).**


	14. Prank war - Part 2

**I'm back! That was fast. Here's Part 2 of Prank War. Enjoy!**

**Leo ~ Whoo! McShizzle is back!**

**Octavian ~ Yes, unfortunately.**

**Me ~ Boys, boys. No need to fight. There'll be plenty of that in the story. I am not , but the plot is mine.**

* * *

**Day 4~ Leo:2 Octavian:1**

Leo half-walked half-crawled his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. It had been a long day and he was in desperate need of some junk food. Plus, he left his toolbelt at Jason's house the night before so he couldn't get food from there.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, Leo stepped into his kitchen only to slide on the floor and fall on his back. He tried to get back up, only to have his situation be repeated several more times.

Finally managing to get a grip on the slick tile, he stood up and flicked on the lights. Once his eyes adjusted, he several empty wrappers littering the counter and the entire floor coated in butter.

Leo turned around and found the culprit laughing his head off and holding a camera.

"Were you recording me?" Leo accused, pointing a finger at Octavian.

"Yep," the son of Apollo answered. "You should have seen your face when you fell."

"I didn't fall. I attacked the floor with my ninja skills."

"Backwards?"

"I'm talented."

"Sure you are Fire Boy," Octavian retorted and left his house. It wasn't until the next morning that Leo wondered how Octavian had gotten in.

**Day 5~ Leo:2 Octavian:2**

The Dining Hall was noisy as usual during breakfast. Especially now that the Romans were visiting. But all sound ceased to exist when Octavian entered the area.

All heads turned to stare as he made his way to his table. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at a young giggled and pointed to his head.

"Your hair is funny!" she squealed and burst into high-pitched giggles. She reached up to touch his hair, but he jerked his head away from her tiny hands. The whole Dining hall started laughing and Octavian spun around totally confused until a daughter of Aphrodite handed him a mirror.

He took once glance and yelled, "LEO!" Leo dutifully stood up to acknowledge to extremely angry son of Apollo.

"So you think this is funny?" Octavian seethed.

"Yes," Leo managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"I'm going to murder you, you filthy son of Vulcan!" Octavian threatened.

"You know, it's really hard to take you seriously like that. Maybe you should try again in 2 weeks after it washes out."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

"That's what I said."

Octavian stomped away, running a hand through his neon orange and hot pink hair, all the while muttering, "All I wanted was a nice shower this morning, but no. That moron had to go replace my shampoo with hair dye. Orange and pink hair dye! I can't believe. I'm going to have to get him back…"

**Day 6~ Leo:3 Octavian:2**

Octavian woke up to find a note attached to his head. He pulled it off and read, "Meet me in front of the Big House in 10 min. - Rachel"

Suddenly excited, he hopped out of bed and hurried to get ready. When he arrived, he found another note on the porch of the Big House. "Sorry. I meant in front of the climbing wall. - Rachel."

Reaching the climbing wall, he found yet another note. "Really sorry. The climbing wall was occupied. Come to the Dining Hall. - Rachel."

He started to think it was hopeless when he found another note waiting for him. By this time, he was slightly out of breath and starting to get tired. "Can you come to Bunker 9? Last one, I promise. - Rachel"

With newfound hope, he ran all the way to Bunker 9 only to find Leo laughing his head off.

"Wait. So Rachel didn't send me the notes?" Octavian asked.

"No. She can't date, duh. You looked so excited! Hahaha!" Leo fell over laughing and Octavian gloomily walked away.

**End of Day 6~ Leo:4 Octavian:2**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I can't think of any pranks for the last six days. Any ideas? Don't forget to review! Love you!**


	15. Prank War - Part 3

**Part 3 of Prank War!**

**Hope you guys are liking it so far.**

**I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Day 7~ Leo:4 Octavian:2**

Leo woke up bright and early (11:30 a.m.) and waddled down to the kitchen for a bite. Finding the fridge and pantry empty, he discovered a bag of food sitting on the counter. A note attached read, "Hey Leo. I had to leave early and saw we had no food. So I got some stuff for now. Love you lots, Calypso." The message seemed a little off, but he brushed it off and emptied the bag.

There was a carton of orange juice, a cup of soda and burger from Greek To Go (CHB's very own fast food place), a couple bottles of water, pudding cups, and chocolate truffles. Not much, but it would do.

Leo greedily ripped open a pudding cup and dug in. Only to to spit it out seconds later. "Mayo?!" he screeched. Leo sighed and decided to wash it out with the water only to cough that out too. "Who decided to fill this up with vodka? Not funny."

The burger and soda seemed alright, and he was starving. Taking a small bite of the burger, he found it to be normal.

Relieved, he took a huge sip of the soda and spluttered it out all over the floor. Lifting the lid of the cup, he found the end of the straw in a ketchup packet.

"That's it. I'm going down to GTG myself. But… these chocolates look unopened. So one wouldn't hurt.." he picked one up, took a bite and grimaced. "How can anyone do this and have it look unopened?"

"It's called magic, my dear Leo," Octavian smirked as he walked into the kitchen. "I think that last one was quite brilliant. Brussel sprouts covered in chocolate. What a fantastic combination, hmm?"

"Octavian, get out of my kitchen before I ask Reyna to have you deported from CHB." Octavian just smiled and sauntered out.

**Day 8~ Leo:4 Octavian:3**

Octavian reached for his flat iron and ran it through his hair. Looking back up at the mirror, he noticed a huge blue streak going down the left side of his face. Not even bothering to try and get it out, he stormed out of the cabin and into the Dining Hall.

"LEO!" he screamed. The entire camp turned to look and burst out laughing. Leo fell out of his seat, clutching his stomach. "Would you like to explain why my hair is blue?" he asked Leo angrily.

"Hey camp! Did you know Octavian straightens his hair? So _someone_ put blue food coloring in it and now his hair blue! Isn't that _someone_ a genius? I must say, they are very awesome," Leo said loudly so everyone could hear.

The whole camp couldn't resist the giggles at the thought of Octavian straightening his hair. Octavian turned bright red, even more than Nico ever could, and stormed out of the Dining Hall.

**Day 9~ Leo:5 Octavian:3**

Octavian stood outside the door and waited for the water to start running. As quietly as he could, he slipped the door open and shut it behind him. Pressing the start button, he just stood against the wall.

Sure enough, within a few seconds, a voice burst out from behind the shower curtain.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! SHE'S WALKING ON FIRE! THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!" Leo attempted to sing, his voice cracking on the last word. Octavian had to push down the giggles at Leo's high-pitched voice.

Octavian set down his phone, made sure the camera was facing the shower, and pressed 'Record'. He had to keep his laughter down as Leo continued to screech through the song.

Finally, Leo turned of the water. Octavian reached over the the toilet and flushed it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leo squealed.

Octavian smirked and stopped the recording. Picking up the phone, he said, "And...send."

"OCTAVIAN!" Leo screamed and a hilarious chase through the house ensued, Leo in only a towel.

**End of Day 9~ Leo:5 Octavian:4**

* * *

**I'm sorry! It's been ages since I updated. I've just been dealing with some writer's block. But now here it is! Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	16. Prank War - Part 4

**Me ~ We've reached the end! *sobs***

**Annabeth ~ Not the end of the story, just this 4 chapter long one-shot. Although if it's 4 chapters then it can't techni-**

**Percy ~ Annabeth, not helping.**

**Annabeth ~ Oh, sorry.**

**Percy ~ Let's get ice cream!**

**Me ~ *all tears gone* YAY! BLUE ICE CREAM!**

**Annabeth ~ What did I do to end up here? Oh well. Enjoy the fanfic that Ria doesn't own the characters of.**

* * *

**Day 10~ Leo:5 Octavian:4**

Octavian opened the door to find a box waiting for him on the doorstep. Picking it up, he brought the package inside and opened.

Inside were several small candle containers. He pulled two out and placed them on the counter.

"This is cool. Wonder who sent these. Oh well. Might as well make the best of it," he said, lighting on of them.

Almost instantly the room was filled with the scent of baby powder. Octavian smiled and went to sit on the couch to watch something on the telly.

After a few minutes, he began to smell something bad. Almost like a dirty diaper. Wrinkling his nose, Octavian found the scent coming from the candle. He quickly snuffed it out and tossed it in the trash.

"Must have been something wrong with that one," he said to himself as he lit another one.

This time, the sweet smell of apple pie surrounded him. Sighing happily, he went back to the telly. Once again, after a few minutes the smell changed. Now, it smelled like someone had let loose a really bad fart.

Octavian groaned and tossed that one away too. He quickly sprayed some air freshener and then dug through the packing peanuts before pulling out a piece of paper.

It read "Hope you enjoyed the candles! - Leo". Octavian groaned again and just tossed the whole box.

**Day 11~ Leo:6 Octavian:4**

Leo stretched and unlocked the door to his house. He'd been on a quest for a couple weeks and was looking for a nap. Plopping down on his chair, he bolted upright when he didn't land on his chair.

Instead, he kept falling and landed on the floor. Looking around his house, he found absolutely everything gone. One of the windows was gone and he noticed the door was broken.

Running outside, he made sure this was his house. Yep, it was.

Scratching his head, Leo wondered what he had done with his stuff.

Suddenly, someone came through the broken down door holding a piece of paper. The guy looked at Leo, who was standing in the middle of what used to be his living room, and said, "Looks like we were both too late. Such a good deal, though."

Now Leo was confused. "What deal?"

The guy turned to him. "You don't know? Oh, did you come to check out the house? Here, check this out. I'm Alec by the way."

Alec handed him the paper which turned out to be a flyer. On it was Leo's address and a caption that stated the house was going to be demolished and everything inside was free to take.

"What! I never made this!" Leo screamed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, this is your house man? I'm so sorry dude. Looks like you got pranked. If it helps, the guy who passed out the flyers said his name was, I can't quite remember. Something to do with shapes. Hexagon, Pentagon, Octagon.."

"Octavian?" Leo supplied.

"Yeah him! Dude's got one weird name. Oh well. I got to go anyway." Alec left the house.

Leo turned and ran out of the house, determined to shred that wretched legacy to pieces.

**Day 12~ Leo:6 Octavian:5**

Octavian woke up in the middle of the night, needing to go to the bathroom really badly. The plumbing in his cabin broke that morning, so he was forced to go use the port-a-potty that was always outside in case something like this happened.

Just as he had begun to do his business, he felt the box tip over and fell down as the box fell with him.

Unfortunately, he had fallen with the door under him, so there was no way he could get out without rolling in human waste.

Groaning, he shoved on the side until the box flipped and exited the port-a-potty completely covered in poop.

He found Leo laughing and holding a camera. Octavian, too tired to do anything, just stormed off to his cabin.

**End of Prank War. Final Score~ Leo:7 Octavian:5**

Finally Leo and Octavian met in the middle of the arena, both of them surrounded by 'bodyguards', and shook hands, agreeing that Leo had won and that there would be no more pranking.

* * *

**I know the ending sucks, but I wrote this in a hurry, before the inspiration could leave me. 2 chapters in one day! Whoo! Pretty please review and I love you guys so, so much!**


End file.
